Epic Clash of the Uzumakis
by kickers-ej
Summary: In which Naruto fight for Sasuke..with himselves. AU Narutos invading Konoha! NaruSasu
1. section 1

Epic Clash of the Uzumakis

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I CAN'T OWN NARUTO??!!

* * *

Section 1 : DOUBLE CONSPIRACY

"Today will be the day I confess my feelings to Sasuke!" a hyper blond exclaimed, punching the air with his fist. He was on his way to meet the TEME for a sparring match, and maybe he will have a perfect opening to say what he feels during their fight. Several possibilities played in his mind...

_Scenario 1: Innocently romantic_

"_Sasuke..," A panting Naruto uttered while being pinned to a tree. Sasuke hovered closer to the blond, purposely blowing hot air to said blond's lips._

"_Yes, dobe?" Sasuke's husky voice echoed within the small enclosure, sending tingles down Naruto's spine._

"_I like you, Sasuke," Naruto will admit shyly, blushing to add substance to the situation._

_Sasuke smirked at the blushing dobe, all the while staring more intently towards the blond._

"_Do you like me Sasuke?" asked the timid dobe, turning hopeful eyes at his best friend._

"_No, I don't like you, dobe," Sasuke said, cutting all hopes with his blunt statement. Immediately Naruto gasped, and quivered his lips. A lone tear was about to make it's way down his flushed left cheek when a strong hand moved to wipe it away._

"_I love you, Uzumaki Naruto," and then a rainbow will appear, the sun will shine so brightly that you can turn blind, deers, rabbits and chipmunks will prance at the back, while birds serenade love songs, plus un-identified large flowers of all species will twirl in the background as a signal of a great love confession unveiled..._

Naruto blushed at the cheesy mini-drama his head made up, complements of a cheap shoujo manga.

_Scenario 2: Seductively sexy_

_A sweating Naruto(half naked) panted, all the while noticing the Uchiha was not able to take his eyes off the dobe's muscular (self proclaimed) body. The dobe smirked(stole Sasuke's job) and approached the Uchiha, who unconsciously backed away, only to be pinned to a tree._

"_What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke will ask, trying to keep his composure. His cheeks will stain a light pink colour, adding appeal to the already over-appealing Uchiha. Naruto traced his hands over Sasuke lips, boring his eyes into the souls of the avenger. More blushing takes place._

"_Why Sasuke, it's obvious what I'm doing," at that Sasuke blushed harder._

"_The question is, what are YOU going to do?" with that Naruto swooped down and claimed Sasuke's lips, a saxofone tune hovering in the background, the kind in movies where the two main characters were about to engage in activities too rated for this fic.._

"Urgggghhh..," drooling was seen from Naruto.

_Scenario 3 : Lucky circumstances_

"_Naruto! I can't take it anymore!" shouted an exasperated Sasuke, grabbing onto Naruto's front shirt and clashing his lips to the blond's. While the kiss was passionate and Naruto responded to it (he'd be nuts not to), he stopped the second one by placing a firm hand on the Uchiha's shoulder._

"_Sasuke, I don't want you to regret this later on. While I am sure that I love you, I hope you can be sure as well before we continue," Naruto, surprisingly, said this in a manly dominating manner, his brows were a little thicker and his eyes were not so round, instead, they took on a sharper shape and his voice lower in baritone._

_Sasuke looked up at his Naruto (yes, he was delusional) and grabbed more forcefully at Naruto's shirt._

"_I've been sure since forever,"_

OR...

_Scenario 4 : Super mega ultra lucky circumstances_

"_Naruto! I can't take it anymore!" shouted an exasperated Sasuke, grabbing onto Naruto's front shirt and clashing his lips to the blond's. While the kiss was passionate and Naruto responded to it (he'd be nuts not to), he stopped the second one by placing a firm hand on the Uchiha's shoulder._

"_Sasuke, I don't want you to regret this later on. While I am sure that I love you, I hope you can be sure as well before we continue," Naruto, surpsrisingly, said this in a manly dominating manner, his brows were a little thicker and his eyes were not so round, instead, they took on a sharper shape and his voice lower in baritone._

"_Ohhh..Naruto, my most manliness of men seme! You are the epitome of a gentleman! That is why I love you so! Now come here and take me!" a magically naked Sasuke who Naruto could have sworn was wearing clothes just 5 second ago stated, and laying on a bed that was apparently fabricated out of thin air using a jutsu that no one had heard before. Naruto wasted no time answering the invitation..._

"Oh man! That would be awesome!" Naruto quickened the pace, eager to see which one of the scenario will take place (silently rooting for scenario no 4). He completely forgot the fact that the scenarios were waaay out of character and there was no way that Uchiha Sasuke will admit being uke.

Suddenly he was tackled from the side, and both parties fell onto the ground, rolling a bit before coming to a halt. Naruto vaguely wondered if it was Sasuke, and a scenario no 5 was taking place, but judging from the dressing code, this person was someone else. Someone with his choice of clothing..

"Man, I'm glad I made it in time," the annoying high pitched voice mumbled. Dusting his orange pants off, the newbie raised his gaze to look at Naruto.

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance. How dare this idiot stop him from acting out his deepest fantasies! When the stranger met his gaze he was surprised to see..

Another Naruto?!

Naruto rubbed his eyes harshly, hopefully this intruder will disappear by the time he finished rubbing. Hmmm? Nope, still there.

"Alright, henge copy! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Naruto screamed, flailing his arms around. The other him stared expectantly at the dobe and jerked his shirt up. Naruto gasped, the kyuubi's seal was clearly visible.

"Huh? Wait a minute, how can I be sure this ain't a really good tattoo copy of my Kyuubi tattoo, huh?" Naruto screamed some more. The other Naruto smirked, raised his chakra levels and brought up his hands into view.

His clawed hands.

Naruto jerked back, even if someone henged, it was impossible to imitate Kyuubi's chakra. This guy reeked of it, clearly having Kyuubi in him as well.

"You..you are.." Naruto stated with surprised eyes. The other Naruto (we'll call him Naruto(B)) smiled brightly, placing his hands behind his head.

"Glad to see you understand now,"Naruto(B) said.

"You are my long lost twin brother that has another Kyuubi in you!" apparently not.

"You idiot! I'm you from another universe!" Naruto(B) smacked across Naruto's head. Said blond whined and rubbed his head to ease the pain. He looked up with confusion clearly written in his face. Naruto(B) then proceeded to explain the theories about different universe being in parallel dimensions, where one event that might occur in one universe will not affect the present of another universe. It seems that this Naruto had come from another more future universe had been able to create a jutsu to cross between universes.

Don't get it? So did Naruto.

"You just have to know that I am a completely different Naruto with a completely different future,"the Naruto(B) stated, huffing. He pulled Naruto towards the direction of the training grounds, the blond stuttering that he was to be released.

"You are gonna see Sasuke, right? Let's go. He's the reason why I'm here anyway,"

"How do you know?!!! Stalker!" Naruto wailed.

"I'm practically you. I always seek Sasuke in the future too,"Naruto(B) explained. Seems like he's a bit smarter in the future.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" Naruto asked, bewildered. Naruto (B) was about to answer when they were both tackled to the ground, but this time the stranger didn't fall down too.

"Hey, hey, you think I'm gonna let you go, alone?" a voice similar to their's but lower stated smugly. Both Narutos snapped their heads to see..

Another Naruto??!!

"Are you another me?!!" Naruto asked while clutching his head in pain.

"I knew this would happen,"Naruto(B) muttered.

"I am a Naruto more future that you,"Naruto(now dubbed Naruto(C)) pointed towards Naruto(B). He made his way towards the training grounds, Naruto (B) hot on his tail. They were bickering back and forth when Naruto, finally snapping out of his trance went to block them both. Sasuke's name was heard here and there.

"HOOOOOLD IT! WHAT ARE YOU BOTH PLANNING DOING TO SASUKE??!!" Naruto huffed irritably. He was willing to give these Narutos a beating if they wouldn't answer. Both Narutos looked at him incredulously, and said at the same time..

"We're here to take Sasuke back into our universe," and after that another bickering ensued about who gets Sasuke but Naruto was already tuning out. The only thing in his head were questions like 'what happened to their Sasuke?' Or 'why this universe?' And 'things like are they married in the future?' Plus 'who's the dominating one?'.

It was hard enough to ward off other possible competitors up to this point (story not included), but how will he..

How will he ward off himselves???!!

* * *

This idea kinda struck me while I was doing some assignment, just being bored does many thing to you! R n R and tell me how's the plot this time!! Thanks! 


	2. section 2

Epic Clash of the Uzumakis

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I CAN'T OWN NARUTO??!!

* * *

Section 2: 20 minutes

Uchiha Sasuke swore he will never be disobedient to god ever AGAIN. As long as god let him forever be in this fantasy world, where there are not only ONE (delicious) Uzumaki dobe, but THREE of them.

"Sasuke! Come home with me dattebayo!" the Uzumaki with the jounin attire asked brashly. Sasuke's religious meter just went up a notch. The dobe asked him to _his_ home?

It was during this time that Naruto had time to observe his two adversaries. Naruto (B) was apparently, a jounin. He seemed to be a few years older than himself, about the age of 18 or so. His face had a sharper edge, eyes a darker blue. The hair seemed longer by a bit, and of course, he was taller. The other one, Naruto (C), was about 20-ish; his hair was definitely longer where it flowed to the side of his face. The eyes were more sullen, and his skin was more of a bronze colour. Naruto could not make out what his rank was, due to the clothes he was wearing. Black muscle shirt and slacks, with normal sandals, but the backpack on his back indicated that he was still taking missions, judging by the way it was packed. A jounin too, perhaps?

"He will come with me," Naruto (C) commanded, his baritone lower than the other Narutos. He was propped onto a nearby tree where he was gazing intensely at Sasuke. Sasuke could feel the heat climbing onto his face.

"No! Sasuke teme belongs here!" Naruto finally argued, and turned to look at Sasuke, who had a dazed, kinda confuse look on, which did not suit him well.

"Sasuke! Say something!" only then did Uchiha Sasuke snap out of his daze and turned to look at the dobe. Yep, still three of them.

"I think we should explain to him," Naruto(B) suggested, which was agreed by all parties. Thus, Naruto (C) narrated the whole fanfic up till this point. Thankfully, Sasuke was a genius, and a fast learner.

"So, in your universes we were dating?" the Uchiha enquired. Both Narutos nodded.

"And something happened to the Sasuke of your universe?" again, both nodded.

"So you are here to take me with you?" Nods again. Sasuke contemplated here.

"Why this universe?" Naruto asked irritably. Both Narutos looked at each other and then at the original Naruto. Finally, after much anticipated silence, one of them decided to speak up.

"Actually, this is the first universe where Naruto and Sasuke remain friends," (B) replied, while shrugging off.

"That's why we picked this universe; I am not so heartless as to steal someone else's heart away. But since there are no strings attached here…" (C) stated, tone nonchalant.

The truth hurts. In Naruto's mind he wondered if Sasuke did not feel the same as he did, and would have rejected his confession should it ever happened. Is that the reason why in this universe they remained friends?

Sasuke glanced at the original Naruto of his universe. So, Naruto did not harbour feelings for him? The impact of the statement hit him hard. He was doomed to be just friends with the usuratonkachi? Will there be a time where he will have to watch at the sides and let his dobe fall to the arms of another?

"So everything being said, what do you say Sasuke? Come with me?" (B) put on a puppy face and hoped that Sasuke will be persuaded enough to come with him.

"If I am not attracted to this dobe," pointed at Naruto, "what makes you think that I will be attracted to you?" Sasuke dead-panned. At this Naruto frowned, is Sasuke saying that he will never have feelings towards him?

"Maybe this Naruto is not to your liking, that's why you don't feel anything. How about testing this Naruto instead?" Naruto (B) indicated from Naruto to himself. The other two Narutos bristled and was about to launch a verbal attack when Sasuke spoke.

"I'll give each of you 20 minutes to persuade me, and if I happen to like one of you. I will consider the option of returning to your universe. (B) and (C) whooped with joy, each already taking straws to see who gets to go first for their 20 minutes date. Meanwhile, Naruto pulled Sasuke aside.

"Sasuke! Are you really thinking about this? What's wrong about this universe?!" Naruto refused to let Sasuke go. If Sasuke went with them, wouldn't that mean he will disappear from here?

"It interests me, plus there is nothing left here for me to do, with Itachi and Orochimaru out of the equation," Sasuke stated calmly, watching the jounin Naruto punched the air. Looks like he won.

"Interest?!! Nothing left?! Then what about me?? You'll just leave me?" the last part came out so sadly spoken Sasuke had to turn his gaze away to ignore the feelings that burned inside.

"No," He didn't want to address the issue, it was painful to know that Naruto will consider him as only a friend. "I just wanted to know, what it feels like,"

"What?"

"To have someone as your own, to love, and be loved," Sasuke turned away, effectively missing the longing look on Naruto's face.

"I'm not your only friend, Naruto. You won't even miss me," Naruto was about to protest when (B) latched onto Sasuke's arm and dragged him away.

The next 40 minutes will be the longest one in his life.

* * *

WITH NARUTO (B) 

"Sasuke! Can I call you Sasu-rin??! Please??!!" Naruto (B) jumped up and down with energy high enough to rival the sun. Sasuke smirked.

"No,"

"Teme!!" Naruto (B) was about to punch the Uchiha for being so arrogant when Sasuke pinned him against a tree, face closed enough to feel heat radiating from the dobe. Naruto (B) blushed but closed the gap between them in a shy manner.

The kiss was explosive in Sasuke's mind. Vaguely he toyed with the idea of having this feeling as often as he wanted. It was tempting, to have such intimacy available to him from the one he loves most. Hesitantly, Sasuke pulled apart, not missing the small mewl of displeasure from the blonde.

"Tell me, Naruto, how are we in the future?" Sasuke settled down on the base of the tree, Naruto unabashedly sitting in his lap and winding his hand around the Uchiha's neck. He proceeded to narrate their daily interactions, kisses in the morning, sparring until lunch. They always ate at Ichiraku ramen, and everyday, without fail one of Sasuke's fangirls will be sent to the hospital because of an over-obsessive dobe getting jealous to the glomps that his boyfriend received. They spend their time together until dusk, and then went back to their apartment, where they would cook dinner together and spend the night cuddling up to each other.

It was beautiful to Sasuke, the way that Naruto's eyes would glaze over and sighing contentedly when reminiscing about his relationship.

"What happened to your Sasuke?" Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. In a sheepish way he met Sasuke's gaze.

"Ano sa, actually he ran away to Orochimaru again,"

"So you are giving up on him?" It came as a harsh statement. Sasuke would never thought that Naruto would give up on him ever. It was the dobe's determination that brought him back and compelled him to stay.

"NO! It's not like that! I just want to borrow you for a while. It's like this ok? One day I just happened to snap really bad and lashed out at Itachi, see? Sasu-rin was pissed off royally at me and decided to run away to Oro-pervert. So if I have you, then Sasu-rin will be jealous enough and come back! And then I will assure him that I still love him only,"

Sasuke sweat-dropped. Was he really that childish in that universe?! Please, kami, don't let him turn out like that.

"Wait a minute! Why the hell would I be pissed if you beat the crap out of Itachi?! And why Ororchimaru??!!" Sasuke shouted unceremoniously.

" Sasu-rin forgave his brother and now they are close. But Itachi is a pervert! He always grope Sasu-rin and Sasu-rin is too innocent to notice it. Sasu-rin always scoffed at me when I say that Itachi wants to have hot incestual smex! But it's true, I swear!! And Ororchimaru also became good. He is like a father figure to Sasu-rin. But the perverted snake also wants to take my Sasu-rin away! Sasuke, help meee!!!!" tears where gushing out like fountains from Naruto(B)'s eyes.

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME._ Sasuke immediately had his verdict there and then. There is no way in hell was he going to be used as some kind of plan piece to make himself jealous.

"YOU DOBE! Why don't you just use other guys to make your Sasuke jealous?!"

"I can't!! It's like I cheat on Sasu-rin if I am with other guys. I don't like to cheat! Plus, Sasu-rin always says in front of our bathroom mirror that he is the sexiest man meat ever!" Naruto(B) nodded his head in order to emphasize the statement. Sasuke flinched inwardly. At least he knows that he is still conceited in that universe.

"Listen to me. I do not want to go back with you. I will NOT be some piece of equipment to be used temporarily. Go back to your universe and think of another way," Sasuke turned to leave. Naruto(B) pouted and grabbed Sasuke's hand. There goes his plan T. He was all out on plans!

"Sasuke! Help me??! Tell me what to do?! It's already two days!!"

"Hn."

"Fine! Then can I please have a kiss goodbye?"

"Hn."

"Please?"

"Hn."

"I miss him," a sniffle and the words uttered in such a longing voice, pierced Sasuke's heart in sharp edges. He turned towards the dobe that he fell in love with, but not quite the same. He cupped the blonde's face gently and tilted it upwards.

"He misses you too, dobe," with that Sasuke swooped in to claim the blonde's lips. The kiss was gentle, it was reassuring, and it was calming. For Naruto (B), he understood the reasoning for this Sasuke to utter the words of comfort and he gladly accepted it. Tears fell freely onto heated whiskered cheeks and Sasuke wiped it away.

They broke their kiss and stayed close together, Naruto (B) smiled gently, licking his lips to taste Sasuke there.

"Never give up, Naruto," Sasuke whispered softly into the kitsune's ears. Naruto nodded and turned away, making hand seals that was unrecognizable. Finishing his moves, he whipped his head back towards Sasuke, grinning.

"Thanks, Sasuke teme, you shouldn't give up too," he gazed at the general direction of the other two Narutos. Light began to encompass him, and he stepped further into it.

"Naruto," at that the dobe looked questioningly at the avenger, raising his eyebrows.

"Try using a French maid costume, he might come back," with that Sasuke walked back towards the other two, not missing the embarrassed shout of "Hentai!" from the dobe.

* * *

Naruto inwardly felt relieved to see Sasuke returning by himself. The other Naruto just smirked evilly; the competition just got eliminated, meaning that his chances were higher. The Uchiha watched as Naruto(C) pushed himself away from the tree that he was leaning on and made his way towards the sharingan user. 

"Well then Sasuke, are you ready to be swept off your feet?"

* * *

That is the second chapter! many thanks to those who reviewed! I will dedicate the last chapter to all! 


	3. section 3

Epic Clash of the Uzumakis

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I CAN'T OWN NARUTO??

* * *

Section 3: The final verdict

Sasuke made his way into the woods, trailing after the dobe (C). For someone so careless, he sure looks like someone who knows where he's going. Sasuke took this chance to asses the nin. He still couldn't figure out the rank. In his intent staring of Naruto's (C) back, he faild to notice that the other had stopped at a clearing.

"Is my that nice to look at?" the blunt question thrown at him made him blush ten shades. He scoffed at the offending idea, choosing not to answer.

"Yes? Why thank you," with that he was forcefully shoved onto the nearest tree, Naruto (C) ravaging his neck. His legs were becoming weak, and his hands found purchase on the tree bark, splinters digging into his skin. In the mist of pleasure, his other mind was furiously reminding him of another fact.

This Naruto is a predator. And he is about to be prey.

He started to panic, and instantly struggled from the usuratonkachi's (C) grip. His restrained attempt to be free caught Naruto's(C) attention, immediately, the pressing stopped. He was panting for his life when Sasuke stared back into crimson irises, shuddering at the thought of a feral Naruto trapping him.

"Sasuke…..I'm sorry," Naruto(C) hung his head low. Never had he thought that he would lose control so easily. But the sight of Sasuke, after so long…

"It's just…I haven't seen you in so long…Please, forgive me," Naruto(C) sat down, pulling Sasuke with him. Looking back up, he saw the confusion in Sasuke's eyes and decided to start at the beginning.

"My Sasuke was taken away from me 5 years ago,"

".."

"Killed," at that Sasuke frowned deeply. So this dobe had been alone for all this years. His resolve to stay with his Naruto started to crumble, seeing that this Naruto (C) was so much in pain at not having him near. They obviously love each other.

"He was killed when I was inaugurated as Hokage," Hokage? Wow, the dobe (C) has made it. He had no doubts that his dobe will be Hokage too.

* * *

In the trees above them, Naruto gasped when he learned that the Sasuke of that Naruto was killed on his inauguration day. But the nin stayed strong and continued on with his life for 5 years. That was amazing.

If it was up to him, he would have died. He just couldn't see the point in protecting Konoha and the people if his special person couldn't be saved. Just the mere thought stirred Kyuubi's power, his eyes tinting blood red.

No one will ever hurt his Sasuke.

No one.

* * *

"I tried to be strong, but in the end…I can't…" he (C) was clutching desperately at Sasuke's shirt, unable to continue.

"Please…" his eyes were begging.

"Please..." the pain apparent.

"Please return with me. I can't live one more day without you," the kiss that came after that was soft and needy. Signalling the longing. The anguish.

The loneliness.

Sasuke stared helplessly back. He wanted to go with this Naruto (C), but his love was with his Naruto. The shy, carefree, and definitely non-feral Naruto. But his Naruto doesn't care for him. What was the point of staying when he was not needed.

In the other hand, he could alleviate another's pain. And Naruto is still Naruto. No matter what universe he was from. But why didn't this Naruto…

Smiling, he turned to give his answer. Naruto's (C) face lit up. Already, his heart became lighter, so sure was he that Sasuke would go home with him. He was about to open his mouth when all of a sudden he felt water drops hit his face. He looked up to see if it was about to rain.

The he saw him. His Naruto, furiously rubbing his eyes. Tears were leaking like crazy. Naruto was crying. He was crying!

In a blink he appeared beside Naruto in the tree tops and scooped him up bridal style. Naruto gave a surprised gasp, and when he saw that it was Sasuke, he quickly buried his face in the Uchiha's chest. Couldn't let him see he was crying.

Sasuke dropped back on the ground, with Naruto tucked safely in his arms. Naruto (C) understood then. He was given false hope. He placed his fingers on Sasuke's lips, saying that he understood.

Sasuke gave an apologizing look, and clutched his dobe tighter. No matter what happens, no matter if they were destined to be just friends forever, he would stick by his dobe. Always.

A portal was open. And as Naruto (C) prepared to enter, Sasuke's voice permeated through the blinding sound of dimesions being crossed.

"Why can't you go to a Sasuke where his Naruto was killed?"

Naruto (C) fell anime style at his idiocy. Apparently, being hokage does not make you smarter.

* * *

It felt like ages to Naruto. When he woke up, he realized that he had fallen asleep. Sasuke?! Sasuke?? There was no sight of his love.

_So Sasuke had waited for him to fall asleep then leaving him. Another tear threaten to fall. How could he?_

When Naruto loved him so much.

"Dobe, stop shaking. Its disturbing my sleep," the low voice behind him startled Naruto. He immediately turned behind to see Sasuke smirking at him. Sasuke's hand was embracing his waist intimately, making him blush.

"Sasuke…I thought…"

"That I'd leave you?"

A nod.

"Hn. But it wouldn't be fair then. You still hadn't had you're 20 minutes," so that's whats happening. Sasuke couldn't decide, so he wanted this Naruto to try too.

Well, his effort shall not be in vain, dattebayo!

"So this is your 20 minutes," Naruto nodded furiously, love shining in his eyes. He will not lose!

"And the next 20," Sasuke inched closer to Naruto.

"And the next," closer.

"And the next one," closer, his breath fanning across Naruto's blushing cheeks. Naruto watched in desire as Sasuke's lips hovered near his.

"And every 20 minutes after that, as long as I live," mere skimming of lips across lips had Naruto reeling in pleasure.

"Is yours," with that Sasuke pressed his lips hard, hoping, wanting, needing desperately for Naruto to understand his feelings.

When they pulled apart, the brilliant smile that Naruto beamed at him was all the answer that he needed…

* * *

(2 years later)

Sasuke and Naruto was walking through the forest to get home. Training had been hell and Kakashi was being to friendly with Sasuke for his own good.

Naruto had rasengan-ed his was through his -beeep- as a lesson to be learned, while shouting "STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE DATTEBAYO!!" immediately all fangirls let go of Sasuke after that violent display of possessiveness.

Sasuke was humming happily, feeling estatic about the love proclamation he just received. He was about to give his dobe a thank you kiss when all of a sudden two bodies flew and tackled him to the ground. He looked up to see a love struck, perplexed Naruto, drool forming at his mouth.

"We're here to bring Naruto back to our universe, hn,"

ARrgghh!!

* * *

There!! Its finished! I think I turned sappy by the end (getting influenced by the sheer emoness of the manga) Whats up with that? Everybody's crying now! TT. A new story is on its way to replace this one. I hope the plot pleases you guys!


End file.
